This document relates to data synchronization in distributed storage systems.
In distributed storage systems, replication is important for availability and performance. When a replica of an object is disconnected from the distributed storage system, e.g., for maintenance or due to a network error, the replica will need to be resynchronized when the replica is reconnected to copy over any updates or modifications that occurred to the object while the replica was disconnected. Resynchronization can be a time consuming process and it is possible that the replica may be disconnected and reconnected to the system during the resynchronization process.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.